1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, a method of controlling this apparatus and a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital still cameras have become convenient and easy to use, users are now capable of taking pictures with ease. This has resulted in the storage of images of a large number of frames and instances where there are many images that are not viewed. Various techniques for viewing images have been devised for this reason. For example, there is a technique for laying out images in accordance with image attributes (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-329135) and a technique for specifying search conditions and searching for images having conditions different from the specified search conditions (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-224262).
Further, there is an image search system that reconciles both reliability and contingencies when image data is searched (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-275738).
However, these conventional systems and techniques are unsatisfactory in terms of finding and displaying images related to a desired image.